1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to indicating devices, and particularly to a battery charge indicator that indicates the status of a rechargeable battery in a power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of battery-operated hand tools has become the standard in both home and industrial environments. Employing these battery-powered, portable tools permits freedom of movement without the encumbrances required by tools that rely on unwieldy power cords that must be plugged into an electrical outlet that may be inconveniently located. Unfortunately, despite the advances in electrochemical technology, batteries eventually run down and require recharging.
There are few things more annoying than picking up a tool for use only to find that the battery is spent and needs to be recharged. Aside from the annoyance and angst produced, this scenario can reduce efficiency, thereby creating monetary losses especially in industrial situations where multiple power tools are used. It would certainly be advantageous if a simple inexpensive system could be employed to indicate when the battery of a particular tool is charged or in need of recharging. Thus, a battery charge indicator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.